Frost Kisses
by BeccaElizabeth
Summary: What if Easy hadn't reached Callie in time, as she was freezing to death in Maine?


Frost Kisses

Callie Vernon was imagining a layer of frost on her blue skin as she huddled in the clearing, rocking back and forth in a futile effort to generate heat. She'd been in the forest for hours and if someone didn't come to get her soon, she was growing increasingly positive that she wasn't going to live to see daylight. Callie felt a tear poke its way out of her eye and it instantly froze on her ice cold cheek. She tucked her knees up inside her jacket, her arms folded across them, hands in her armpits, struggling to stay warm.

It wasn't working very well.

_Think of something happy; just think of something happy_, she told herself, trying desperately to not think about how she was losing feeling everywhere.

_The first time I kissed Easy_. A smile almost spread across her frozen face as her mind drifted off to that party last year, where it had all started…

* * *

"… and it's always like, lording over everyone with all its mysteriousness," Benny jabbered on and on. Callie stood a little ways away from Benny, bored out of her mind. Apparently it was impossible for her to stop talking about this stupid poem about the moon.

Brandon had left a minute ago to get them drinks and Callie prayed that then, she'd finally not be so bored.

Boredom? That was about to stop very soon.

Easy Walsh had been watching her all night- either Brandon hadn't noticed or he was pretending not to. But then he caught Callie with a look that melted her completely and magically, everyone else in the world just _disappeared_. And then he was walking over to her… Callie could feel her heart beating at about a thousand miles an hour…

"Hey." Easy whispered in the sexiest, most adorable voice she had ever heard.

Callie was momentarily derived of speech as she looked into his huge, outrageously _gorgeous_ blue eyes.

"Hey," she said. No other words seemed necessary right now; the way Easy was looking at her he was saying so much more without words.

She wasn't sure when their faces got within an inch of each other but suddenly they were kissing and Callie instantly felt huge fireworks going off in her head. Yes, Brandon had been a good kisser but Easy… well Easy was his own _definition_ of brilliant kissers.

They broke apart for a moment and when she looked in his eyes, she could tell he was saying "Do you want to get out of here?"

Yes, when Brandon found out he'd be devastated. Yes, the others would spread some god awful rumors about her. But Easy was just so amazing in every sense of the word; it didn't really feel like she was doing anything wrong by kissing him.

As they started kissing again, she grabbed his hand and led him off to the stairs. Callie was sort of walking backwards on the stairs as Easy's tongue gently moved its way into her mouth. Moments later they reached the top of the staircase and Callie reluctantly tore her lips away from his as she searched for the rare books room. Moments later they finally found it. The second after Easy closed the door behind them, Callie flung her arms around his neck, kissing him with every fiber of her being. As they slowly found their way to one of the couches, Easy dropped down onto it and Callie climbed on top of him.

As Easy practically devoured her mouth, Callie felt like her body was tingling all over. Easy's lips tasted like fire and she dreaded the thought of ever not getting to kiss him. And when his hand roamed their way up and down her body, she felt like she was about to explode into a million pieces.

It could have been an hour or a hundred years that they'd been kissing, Callie wasn't sure. But that was beside the point, an unknown amount of time later, they broke apart and Easy cupped her face in his hands, staring into her sparkling hazel eyes.

Easy was of course well aware that Callie had been going out with Brandon for awhile. But when they'd looked at each other at the party, he'd just felt this insane connection to her and he knew, he just _knew_ that whatever happened, it wouldn't be wrong.

"You're really beautiful," he whispered, softly racing his hand over her hair.

Callie wasn't sure how to respond. Yes, Brandon had said that to her. But there was something different about how Easy had said it. The adoring way he looked at her, it was like she was his entire world. Easy seemed to understand that she couldn't fathom any words in response so he just smiled at her and then she smiled back at him and then they were kissing again and Callie knew that she never, ever, _ever_ wanted to go a day without kissing him. He was just so _wonderful_.

* * *

Perhaps she was losing her mind. Perhaps she was dying. Perhaps she was actually back in the rare books room with Easy. Then Callie realized that she couldn't move her fingers and she knew that she was still in the forest. She shook her head as much as much as her almost dead muscles could let her and she was able to shake some of the snow off her head. She knew that there was still some snow on her head, enveloping her in some sort of icy cocoon. She was going to die, she knew that now. She could feel her eye lids growing increasingly heavy and she fought the urge to let them close because if she did that then she knew that then she wouldn't wake up.

Her mind however had other plans. As if refusing to let her die while still thinking sad thoughts, it slowly crept its way back to barn party… where everything had taken a completely and totally different meaning. She could remember each and every detail so vividly; she could almost feel Easy's warm, soft hands on her skin…

* * *

All of their clothes were gone; Easy had put the condom on and now he just gazing into her eyes, lightly caressing her fingers across her face.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Easy stared at her for a long moment before kissing her more passionately then he ever had. A few moments later Callie felt like someone was slowly inserting a hot, razor sharp knife into her. But then Easy had wrapped his fingers around her's and (for a moments time) she felt like the knife was gone.

"Are you okay?"

Callie nodded slowly, gripping his hand tighter.

"Yeah," she whispered, not wanting him to think that he was hurting her because that really wasn't it- Easy couldn't hurt her even if he tried to.

It hadn't been long before it really hadn't hurt anymore and then she just couldn't stop kissing him or racing her hands through his thick dark locks. That night had been so, so perfect, she hadn't ever wanted it to end. Obviously it had but it had definitely been the best night ever and for the rest of her life- which unfortunately did not appear to be lasting too longer- she'd remember every last detail of it. And no matter how awfully Easy had treated her at the Halloween dance, she'd omit that part for the sake of how wonderful their night in the barn had been.

* * *

She could feel her heart slowing dramatically. Her eyelids slowly closed and she could see a bright light in front of her. She felt warm- she couldn't even remember the last time she'd been warm. She felt like she was floating. And then she felt a wonderful sense of calm envelope her…

* * *

Easy's plane had finally landed at Whispering Pines. Those psycho's had told her that they'd left Callie in the woods and he was desperately searching for her in what might as well have been the Antarctic.

And then he saw her.

She was huddled up into a tiny little ball- and she wasn't moving.

_Please let her be okay, please let her be okay_, he prayed, bounding his way through the snow.

"Callie! Callie!" he shouted, shaking her shoulder. She wasn't moving. Easy felt his heart drop and he blinked away tears as they fell down his face.

"_Callie_!" he screamed, a sob at the bottom of his throat working its way upwards and escaping him. He gently tore her frozen arms off of her legs and searched for her mouth… and she wasn't breathing. Easy felt tears his hands shaking and tears pouring down his face. He shook his head back and forth, as if that would make the fact that Callie was… that she was … dead.

"Callie! _CALLIE_!" he screamed, feeling like his throat was being torn open as huge, horrified sobs took him over. But he didn't care. Callie- the girl that he loved more than anything, the girl he'd brought a promise ring for after the barn party, the girl he knew he wanted to be with forever- was dead. Bawling his eyes out, Easy wrapped his arms around her tiny frozen body, tugging her into his lap and rocking her back and forth. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, but when he felt a layer of snow on his head he felt like he'd been hit by a bolt of lightning. He was going to get expelled for breaking his probation. And his father was such an ass hole that he wouldn't care why, he'd send him to Reform School in a heartbeat. Nothing was waiting for him over that hill. All that Easy had wanted was right in his arms. He kissed Callie's frozen lips as he sat down, leaning against a tree, holding Callie's frozen body. Before long, his hands were frozen and he couldn't have let go of Callie if he'd wanted to. And then he felt his eye lids getting heavy… they slowly closed… he saw a bright, warm light… and then he was Callie… they were somewhere warm, there were flowers everywhere… she grabbed his hand, leading him away…

_The End_

* * *

Please review!


End file.
